musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rudy Pérez
'Rudy Pérez'http://www.allmusic.com/artist/rudy-amado-perez-mn0001037184 (n. 17 de mayo de 1958) es un cantante, compositor, productor, arreglista, empresario y filántropo de Cuba.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rudy_P%C3%A9rez Biografía En 2009, lanzo su sello: Bullseye Music Entertainment, a unique boutique indie Latin Label whose streamline operation brings together top independent professionals under his direction. Rudy teamed up with friend and music Industry veteran Rick Stevens for this venture. Their first release was with the NBC/Telemundo Telenovela Superstar, Jencarlos Canela quien Rudy estuvo desenvolviendo desde que los 17 años. Jencarlos es la estrella de novelas exitosas como: PECADOS AJENOS, MAS SABE EL DIABLO y MI CORAZON INSISTE. In what may be the highest-ever first week position on the Billboard Top Latin Albums chart from a debut artist with independent distribution, el primer álbum de Jencarlos “Buscame” debuted at # 2. Under Bullseye, “Buscame” set a record as the highest charting Latin debut album ever on an Independent Label in the history of the charts. Bullseye became the Independent label of the year, and was nominated for a Billboard Music Award as the LATIN POP LABEL OF THE YEAR…the only non-major label so-recognized. En 2011 Bullseye does it again. This time, Bullseye Music Entertainment y Jencarlos solidify their standing once again by coming in at #1 en la primer semana del lanzamiento del álbum de Jencarlos “Un Nuevo Dia”. Rudy and Bullseye’s focus is on the fastest growing segment of the USA population…the YLA’s (Young Latins In America). This is the generation that is dominating the general market because they are the general market. Rudy is determined to create artists and a lifestyle that are from this demographic. This is the reason he teamed up with the ASCAP Foundation and created the Rudy Perez Songwriting Scholarship to help aspiring Latino Songwriters desde 2003 go to college. In his quest to mentor and develop new artists, Rudy teamed up with longtime friends and collegues, David Frangioni and Mark Hudson to create a great program called IDA (Inspire & Develope Artists) para saber mas, visita: www.idaprogram.com Trabajos Julio Iglesias, IL Divo, Michael Bolton, Luis Miguel, Marc Anthony, Jon Secada, Cyndi Lauper, Roberto Carlos, Los Temerarios, Juan Gabriel, Alejandro Fernandez, Marco Antonio Solis, Jose Luis Rodriguez (El Puma), Alexandre Pires, Arturo Sandoval, Chayene y Jaci Velasquez, etc. ;Composiciones Listado:http://www.allmusic.com/artist/rudy-p%C3%A9rez-mn0000855150/credits *1985: Después de ti ¿Qué? *1987: Sería fácil *1990: Enseñame, Se me va, Corazon, Voy a dejarme querer, Para estar contigo, Liberame, Te estoy amando tanto, Dejame intentar, Busco un corazon *1991: Cosas del amor, Pero me acuerdo de ti *1997: Lo mejor de mi, Si tú me amaras, Seré para ti, Si acaba bien *1998: Me has hechado al olvido, Cuando te toque llorar, Escondidos *2000: Imagíname sin ti, Si yo me vuelvo a enamorar *2003: Todavia *2004: Hasta el fin del mundo, Imagina, Que me van a hablar de amor, Yo dudo que con el, El moreno, No te quiero olvidar, Mientes, Te voy a olvidar, Ahora te dejo yo, No tienes mi perdon, Tonto orgullo ;Adaptaciones 2007: Irreemplazable His current projects include, Jon Secada’s new English album that will feature a duet with Cyndi Lauper of a song that Rudy co-wrote with Dr. Maya Angelou and Joel Diamond entitled “Still I Rise”. He’s also working with the Portuguese Superstar Mickael Carreira on his first Spanish crossover production as well as his Portuguese album. Perez is also currently in the studio finalizing his production of the debut album for Norway’s Teen Star Morgan Li. In the middle of all his hectic schedule as a Songwriter/Producer/Arranger, Perez has found the time to record a compilation of his greatest songs, but this time sung by him. This personal project was the dream of his late Father and now Rudy will make it come true….available Spring of 2012http://www.rudyperez.info/?page_id=20 Notoriedad *En los últimos 30 años, compuso +1.000 canciones (+300 son Puesto #1 / Entre los mejores 10) *Primer productor latino en ganar el Billboard Hot Latin Tracks Producer of the Year por 4 años consecutivos. *Compositor de ASCAP del año, 5 veces. *2010: la revista Billboard nombro a Rudy “Productor de la decada” por tener muchos Nº 1 y Top Ten Hits chart desde 2000 a 2010, más que cualquier otro productor latino en la historia. *+400 premios de álbum de oro y platino, y su trabajo ha sido nominado para más de 19 premios Grammy, con cinco ganados. Leila Cobo de la revista Billboard, escribio “A look at the 10 of the 13 tracks this year that placed Rudy Perez at the top of the year-end Hot Latin Tracks producers list reveals a versatile producer/songwriter capable of successfully handling a variety of music genres.” Perez’s strength lies in his chameleon-like capabilities; not only does he easily navigate through assorted styles, he also traverses Record Labels, with credits on each of the Majors as well as Independents. Perez has emerged atop one of the hottest trends to surface in the Latin music Industry: English- speaking Artists like Beyonce, who decide to cross over into the Spanish market. Chairman and Presidents of all Major Labels have been quoted saying: “Rudy’s got this bicultural understanding of the music” ” It’s not about language, it’s about culture, and Rudy seems to understand that very, very well”. He has his thumb on the pulse of the Latin movement. Since he has this unique understanding of the market, it makes it a very smart decision to bring him into all our projects! Mauricio Abaroa former SVP and Executive Director of the Latin Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences, says: “If we analyze the work he’s done in the past years, we find the songs and productions that are the most representative of the contemporary Latin music movement” Music Executive and Producer Ron Fair, former President of A&M Geffen Records says about Rudy’s work with Christina Aguilera: “From a creative standpoint and from a musical standpoint, Rudy Perez was the best possible Songwriter/Producer to bring Christina into the Spanish language world”. Music Mogals like Simon Cowell call upon Rudy to work with his biggest artists like IL Divo. Referencias Enlaces externos *Página web oficial *Perfil en Secondhandsongs *Página de Wikipedia (en inglés) *Vídeo con Julio Iglesias, Armando Manzanero & Manuel Alejandro hablando sobre él Categoría:Arreglistas de Cuba Categoría:Cantantes de Cuba Categoría:Compositores de Cuba Categoría:Productores de Cuba